


【Timjay】Jason，我真係好愛你架

by alikaz



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 充滿生活感的垃圾日常, 港家AU, 港語, 無可能無粗口架喇會打冷震就慢慢震啦啾咪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 聽講話AO3只要作品數量夠又有人申請嘅話，就可以申請該語言的分類項目，所以本作者就摺起衫袖了。基本上就係Timjay港家AU下充滿生活感嘅垃圾小短文，因為笑點就係書寫語言為港語，所以不設翻譯。Jason，我真係好愛你架Jason，信我啦。<3
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	1. 沖杯咖啡洗唔洗咁撚耐啊？

Jason望住佢條仔，望住佢響廚房搞佢杯垃圾即溶咖啡……望住佢搞左差唔多半個鐘。

半個鐘呀大佬！佢瞓撚左呀！

Jason從來無見過人沖杯即溶都可以沖咁撚耐，滴漏都快過佢。啫係當即溶唔係「即」溶嘅時候，沖即溶個意義係邊？落樓買杯現成嘅算鳩數啦咁！

「點呀你，連熱水煲都唔閪識用就出聲啦。」，Jason粗聲粗氣咁講，然後搶走個隻杯，低頭望左眼，裏面一滴水都無，淨係得啲咖啡粉響隻杯入面意圖生菇。

「仆你個街，你響廚房成幾個字，又唔准我行入黎望你，結果你淨係開左包粉倒左落去？其他時間你到底做左啲咩？」

熱水煲嗶一聲，然後倒入杯度。

「咪就係一直坐響度等你頂唔順行入黎幫我囉，嗱！而家就成功左啦係咪？」，Tim滿臉心滿意足咁接過杯咖啡。

「屌那星，下次你渴鳩死都唔關我事。」，Jason少少燥住講，覺得自己唔可以等而家啲細路咁囂張……得寸進公里咁真係唔得囉。

「但我愛你wor。」，Tim放低隻死人咖啡杯，好認真咁學電視啲弱智演星比手指心，「好愛你個隻wor，無你會渴死個種wor。」

Jason送左隻充滿愛意嘅中指俾Tim，笑住口咁屌鳩佢：「食屎啦你。」

然後決定今晚食燒賣蒸蛋，DLLM。


	2. 講返佢地點識先……聽講話我樓上種大麻

Jason to Roy:  
我覺得我樓上種大麻  
20:33:31

Jason to Roy:  
DLLM  
20:33:31

Jason to Roy:  
佢一日24個鐘部冷氣無停過，搞撚到我間屋地板濕鳩晒  
20:33:34

Jason to Roy:  
一撚定係種大麻啦屌  
20:33:36

Roy to Jason:  
或者人地只係怕熱又好撚有錢呢……  
20:33:40

Roy to Jason:  
年輕人諗嘢唔好咁偏激啦<3  
20:33:42

Jason to Roy:  
食屎啦你<3  
20:33:44

*

Jason熄左個MON，愈諗愈燥嘅佢忍唔住對住部手機舉中指，隔空用腦電波屌一屌佢個弱智朋友。

佢好努力咁攞枝地拖拖晒成間屋，但地板依舊係濕濕地，而且響大熱天時之下，室溫足夠令佢熱到件T-SHIRT都濕埋，扭得出汗水個種。

「仆你個街！」，Jason愈拖愈燥，索性將碌地拖棍掟落地，然後去沖個凍水涼冷靜下。

冷靜完佢就要去做件好唔冷靜嘅事，就係去屌爆樓下條契弟。

響套上上身衫之前，佢認真諗左下，如果自己係要落去同啲種大麻嘅死道友隻抽，咁自己係咪唔應該著返件衫，攞對胸肌出黎兇一兇對方先？

Jason好諗真咁思考左陣，決定著條老牛、拎住件黑T就落樓，然後如果發現樓下只係一個怕熱嘅妹妹仔佢就立即著返衫。

佢估唔到嘅係，佢樓下住嘅人，係一個怕熱又有錢兼青靚白淨嘅Dee Dee，望落斯斯文文、毒毒地，但Jason覺得佢應該唔係吸毒嘅人，因為Jason見過好多。

佢話個名叫Tim，聽落就好臭串、好名校仔。

而Tim打開門個陣，佢第一時間望到嘅，就係Jason對波。

Oh! 

*

最後佢地同居左，冷氣倒汗水嘅問題得以解決，但Jason件上身衫成日都會唔見，尤其當佢想拖下地個陣。

*

Roy to Jason:  
呢啲咪叫一見鐘情囉<3  
02:32:23


	3. 香港早晨

有日朝早，Tim響廁所刷牙唔閂門。

Jason望住佢條仔，刷牙都背影都特別衰衰相相咁，硬係鍾意一隻腳踩落另一隻腳背，成個身咩咩斜斜。Jason望多幾眼，本來諗住靜靜雞行過去打佢蘿柚，點知Tim佢好似背脊長在對眼咁樣，突然令轉頭望住Jason，搞到佢都唔知仲行唔行好咁企左響度。

其實趕住返工嘅死𡃁仔，叼住枝粉紅色嘅牙刷（特價套裝，一包有三枝，藍色同黑色都用完了），望左佢一陣，然後陰陰嘴咁笑，好似恥笑緊Jason on9咁，然後用腳閂埋左對門。

Jason反左兩個大白眼，返返去繼續做佢原本做緊嘅嘢——燙衫。

係啊，呢個世界就係有啲弱智鍾意去到衣櫃一件恤衫都無喇，又就快要返工個陣，先喊晒口咁響個堆乾淨但從來唔肯摺好放好嘅衫入面，摷出一條雪白嘅梅菜出黎嗌救命。

Jason雖然知Tim細自己好多，雖然一副天才又真係商業奇才咁款，但實際上只係一個死𡃁仔（但唔係A0，呢點令其實算係A0嘅Jason嚇左跳……而家啲大學生。），之不過，Tim有時候個種唔知係懶定無心力去顧及嘅個種生活白痴，令Jason經常覺得自己係湊細路而唔係拍拖。

啫係……我係佢老母定係佢條仔？

Jason燙完件恤衫，佢拎起埋條西褲，然後望左眼鐘……Tim15分鐘內再唔出門口就會遲到，雖然聽講間公司其實係佢老豆開，呢個世界唔會有HR夠膽計二世祖嘅遲到鐘，但Jason本人唔太喜歡人遲到，於是佢行左去廁所門口，正諗住敲門嘅時候，廁所門突然打開左，笑到成個痴線佬咁嘅Tim捉住左佢。

「我！」，佢大嗌，「原來今日放假！」

Jason聽完之後，表情空白左三秒，然後FING甩Tim隻手，行返去燙衫枱個度。

  
再搓埋個件燙得佢鬼死咁辛苦嘅恤衫一嘢掟向Tim度。

  
「仆街啦你！」


	4. 阿仔你乖乖瞓落床

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聽講話有人讚我，所以我又黎了——

關於Jason個條年青有為事業有成又有樓有高潮望落係完美荀盤嘅仔仔，aka後生世仔買得起宇晴軒結果走去住唐樓仲要住四樓響正佢樓上日日開冷氣個條仆街仔，簡稱Tim嘅完美生物，Jason覺得為左令廣大讀者可以從童話中瞓醒，所以佢有啲事情係絕對需要補充——佢條仔，係一條毒撚。

毒到對gundam宇宙世紀年表如數家珍個種、拆啲機械人胸甲仲開心過拆Jason胸罩個種……Sorry，講錯，大家當無睇到。

咁毒撚有咩唔好呢？

其實又無咩唔好嘅，至少都叫博學多才，而有錢買高達嘅人九成都無錢買大麻，而因為鍾情平面多過立體，所以毒撚一般都好Pure好Ture，唯一嘅缺點大概只有一個：

佢地，都是唔會瞓教的。

每一個毒撚都好似同瞓教有仇咁，未過十二點就要佢地瞓教好似會攞佢地命，就算逼到佢地攤上張床度，佢地都會攞起部死人電話，然後戳到一二點先肯考慮下係咪應該去瞓教……作為一個熱愛園藝同文學閑時仲會去做gym嘅健康現充，Jason佢唔係無努力過令佢男友乖乖地響正常人瞓教嘅時間瞓教，啫係夜晚八、九點就除淨條底底瞓響床度Come on baby諗住扑完野咁撚攰Tim點都會瞓教喇掛？

結果，太天真的Jason，一係就俾佢Chur到一齊淩晨一兩點先有得瞓，一係就……十一二點，佢攰到就瞓個陣，望向旁邊，就會見到一副𡁻完鬆咁嘅款嘅Tim響度極其冷靜地著衫著褲，然後夢遊咁痴返響部電腦前面，仲要「SOUP」一聲索返啖咖啡……然後就開始戴headphone打機，打到一點、兩點、三點、四……總之唔知點樣先滿足到佢奇怪嘅遊戲強逼症，心甘情願躝返上張床瞓教。

然後仲要同Jason爭被。

爭 被 。

有無見過人怕熱怕到24小時開冷氣意圖謀殺北極熊同時話自己怕凍所以晚晚同男友爭被而且明明年薪過百萬但唔肯買多張冷氣被？

Jason見過，佢真係見過。

所以話，Jason覺得自己真係好愛Tim，竟然到而家都未試過一腳踢呢條仆街落床……而除左愛之外，佢諗Tim屋企嘅呢張獨立袋裝彈簧床褥都絕對應記一功。

無論你伴侶點郁，都唔會影響枕邊人，in 獨立袋裝彈簧床褥 we trust。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好想收到獨立袋裝彈簧床褥嘅抖內，有無公司考慮下我？


End file.
